


Pastel Punk?

by TeddyBearDoctors



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctors/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctors
Summary: Patrick thinks his hair is lame compared to his friends so Gerard and Pete come over to cut and dye it





	

**Author's Note:**

> When did i start shipping Geetrick? Idk but they're so cute???  
> Inspired by this piece of art: http://witchboyiero.tumblr.com/post/144419484625/can-you-draw-patrick-with-colored-hair-that-would

Patrick is sitting in the bathroom, his parents are out of town and his friends have taken over. Pete is holding scissors and Patrick really doesn’t like the way he’s grinning, cutting Patrick’s hair like a madman. Ginger-blonde hair falls to the bathroom tile and Patrick glances nervously over at Gerard, who is watching intently and taking pictures for his blog. This is what happens when you make friends with the emo kids, maybe his mom was right about them being a bad influence on him. Patrick twists his hands in his pink pajama shirt, nervously avoiding looking in the mirror. It was Pete’s idea, well sort of, Patrick had mentioned that all his friends had cooler hair than him and well…Pete is very good at barging in with a friend in tow and telling you what to do.

Not that Patrick minds, he wanted this in some back of his mind kind of way. He’s just scared it’ll look bad or that his mom will kill him when she gets back. More hair falls, thick clumps and uneven cuts, his stomach is twisting and Patrick looks back to Gerard, knowing his face will help him settle down. Gerard looks pleased as he snaps pictures, not ‘laughing at your awful haircut’ pleased but rather ‘Pete is doing a good job’ pleased. Patrick sighs and tries to calm down, he keeps his eyes on Gerard-who keeps smiling and taking pictures. Pete keeps Patrick from looking in the mirror as Gerard gets the dye ready, just a little dye unlike Pete who has red all over the place.

Gerard only has his roots dyed, they’re teal, he says it was a mistake but Patrick finds he likes the look on Gerard. Pete steps aside and lets Gerard take over, he has more experience with dying hair. Patrick tries to sit still but he keeps leaning back into Gerard’s touch when he works the dye down to his roots, his touch gentle. Pete has taken up taking the pictures for Gerard, snapping dramatically and getting close ups. Gerard whistles as he works, or hums, it’s kind of both, but it’s a tune Patrick recognizes well and soon they’re all singing Green Day in the bathroom while the dye sets.

Gerard gets Patrick to stick his head in the shower so he can wash out the dye. Blue and purple swirls down the drain and water gets in Patrick’s eyes and on the floor. Pete is giggling from where he sits on the counter, probably texting Mikey who was too busy to come over. Gerard hands Patrick a towel and watches him dry his hair, mess of blonde and colour. Pete holds out the blow dryer and Gerard takes it, smiling at Patrick who looks sceptical. He gets Patrick to sit on the toilet and then starts drying his hair, giggling whenever Patrick scrunches his face at the hot air.

Patrick _finally_ gets to look in the mirror and frowns. He likes it, the colours look nice with his natural colour and it looks healthy and fluffy now that it’s been cut. But honestly? Patrick is confused. He glances over at Pete, who is grinning like a fool.

“Is it supposed to be this choppy?”

“The messier and more DIY it looks the better!” Pete insists and Patrick casts a glance to Gerard.

“Totally,” He agrees and Patrick shrugs. He looks in the mirror again and smiles, touching his emo looking locks. It’s nice, really nice. Who knew he could pull it off? “You look cute,” Gerard says and Patrick blushes a gentle pink.

“Oh don’t go getting all mushy on me,” Pete whines and Gerard wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist from behind.

“Coming from the guy who made out with my brother _in front of me_.” Gerard replies and Pete shuts his mouth.

Patrick giggles and looks in the mirror, seeing Gerard smiling too. They look like a couple of mismatched emos, one dressed in all black and the other in a too big pink pajama shirt. Maybe he’s more pastel punk? Doesn’t really matter what you call him, the point is that he and Gerard look adorable together. Pete rolls his eyes but smiles to himself when Gerard starts taking selfies with Patrick, kissing his cheek and both smiling like dopes in love. Gerard plants a wet sloppy kiss on Patrick cheek and the fair haired boy starts laughing, that’s when Gerard snaps the picture.

He makes it his phone lock screen for months.


End file.
